Today, many types of service interfaces and service systems exist for providing services to a person. These service interfaces are adapted to be suitable for an “average” person. For instance many hotels have television screens in each room, on which service menus and service options are displayed and which can be selected by the user by means of a remote control.
One who regularly travels needs to get acquainted with the interface every time and needs to find his way in the menus. Moreover the command needs to be present, manipulated, needs batteries, may be complex in use, may not be visible under low illumination conditions, and cannot be used by blind people.
Some of these issues occur as well in home entertainment systems based on television.
There is a need for methods and systems which make the interaction with local service delivery systems more comfortable and straight forward.